villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wafner
Wafner is the main antagonist of the 2018 World War II film Overlord. He was portrayed by Pilou Asbæk, who also played Euron Greyjoy in Game of Thrones. Biography Wafner is an SS-Hauptsturmführer and the commander of the Nazi forces who had seized control of a French village. A Nazi patrol lead by Wafner visits a young woman named Chloe, unaware she is hiding a group of American soldiers. Wafner sends his men away and proceeds to coerce Chloe for sex, threatening to send her brother away. Boyce, an idealistic new recruit, cannot ignore this and interrupts Wafner before he can rape Chloe. The Americans' leader, Corporal Ford, is forced to follow suit and restrain Wafner. After a visit to the church, Boyce notices the experiments the Nazis have been conducting on the villagers, and steals one of the serums as evidence. Wafner refuses to explain what the serum does, even as Ford tortures him. On D-Day, as the squad prepares to infiltrate the church, Wafner gets ahold of a gun and attempts to escape custody, shooting and killing Chase in the process before he is subdued. Boyce, having seen a dead man being resurrected with the serum, uses it on Chase. Chase is ressurected, but undergoes a mutation and becomes violent, demonstrating quick recovery from bullets. A scuffle ensues that sees Boyce pulverize Chase's head to kill him. In the confusion, Wafner escapes the house by holding Chloe's brother Paul hostages. A Nazi patrol arrives to respond to the crisis and find Wafner, and a shootout erupts. The patrol is killed and Wafner manages to escape with Paul hostage, but not before Ford blows off part of his face. Back at the lab, Wafner injects two doses of the serum into himself to heal his injuries against Schmidt's warnings, causing him to go insane. While planting charges around the lab, Ford and Boyrce are attacked by Wafner. Wafner, now mutated and possessing superhuman strength and resilience, overpowers Ford and impales him on a meat hook. Wafner explains to Ford and Boyce that the serum was made by using the villagers' bodies to distill the ancient power of the black tar, which had been running under the village for centuries. The aim was to create immortal and invincible soldiers to serve the Reich, as "A thousand year Reich, needs thousand-year soldiers". As Boyce distracts Wafner, Ford pulls the hook out and injects himself with the serum to heal his wounds. He holds off Wafner long enough for Boyce to set off an oxygen tank, which sends Wafner falling into a tar pit. Ford, feeling that neither side should possess these dangerous weapons, orders Boyce to detonate the charges while he stays to hold off Wafner, who has just emerged from the pit. Boyce escapes just as the charges destroy the lab and the radio tower, killing Ford, Wafner, and the experimented soldiers in the process. And so, the war has ended for good. Category:Supremacists Category:God Wannabe Category:Totalitarians Category:Rapists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Fanatics Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Mutated Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Zombies Category:Perverts Category:Undead Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Barbarian Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Bio-Engineered